Darkness
by DenasiaIchigo
Summary: The dragons came and destroyed the world. The humans won, but the losses were heavier. What did they lose? Is it all real? (Genderbender)


Naomi sat by **his** grave, feeling as if nothing else in the world mattered. She felt as if a whole piece of her life had been stolen away from her. Not even Liam had been able to cheer me up since **he** died.

The dragons _had_ come, just like the future versions of **him** and Rose had told us. The dragons attacked Crocus and killed many people. We managed to kill them or convince others to join our side, like Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. However, when we had finally managed to win, some of Fairy Tail's nakama had fallen.

Julian had died protecting Grace from an oncoming, surprise attack from a lava dragon. Grace hadn't noticed that Julian was helping her by fighting off the destructive dragon. Grace turned around too late. Julian had already fallen, his life taken by the dragon. He had been burnt to death by the dragon's element. Grace made sure to kill the lava dragon.

Levi was badly injured when an earth dragon had approached him. Gale came to protect him and fought it off as best as she could, but in the end, she fell with an earthen spear through her abdomen. Levi shrieked, as if it was him that had been pierced. Caleb killed it for him, knowing that Levi couldn't stand up and kill it himself.

Jenny decided to stay by Erik's side throughout the battle. They fought well together. They had fought off at least fifty dragons when Erik heard Jenny scream. When he turned around, there lay Jenny, burnt from the lightning that had struck her. All Erik could hear from her last dying breath was that she loved him, and that she had lied about having a fiance. Erik went on a rampage of killing, helping man-kind's side in the fight.

Everett was with Eliana, the rest of the Rajinshuu Tribe, and Eliana's brothers. They shared an area of the battle. Everett kept his eyes on Eliana, making sure nothing would happen to her. He was suddenly pinned up again a building by a wood dragon. Everett finished it off by turning it to stone and destroying the statue. When his eyes found Eliana, she was lying on the ground, bleeding out. Apparently, the wood dragon that he had been fighting had crushed Eliana with its tail while he had been fighting it off of him.

_The worst_, Naomi thought shivering, tears threatening to spill from her eyes,_ was __**his**__ death._

The worst death to Naomi had happened suddenly. He and Naomi were fighting together as always. They worked well together. If he ran out of magic power, he always had his powerful kicks and his whip. Naomi was serious during this battle. She wasn't cracking jokes like she normally did. He and Naomi had fought hard, and the dragons seemed to be hesitant to fight them. Naomi hadn't noticed that something was wrong with him until she heard two thuds. He had fallen to his knees in shock. Naomi had turned to check on him. He had needles piercing his chest. How many there were, Naomi wasn't concerned about. She was more concerned about him. After a moment, he smiled up at her and fell forward. Naomi grabbed his shoulders, so his face wouldn't smack against the asphault. He had died. Naomi followed in suit of Erik and went around in a rampage, killing off as many dragons on the other side as possible.

The fight had ended. They held a grand funeral for all of the mages that had fallen. Eliana, Gale, Julian, Jenny, **him**, and others from Fairy Tail and other guilds. Naomi didn't shed any tears, not in front of all these people. Freda and Bianca tried their best to comfort Everett; Jen and Drew couldn't face Levi in this state; Grace stood by herself, trying to stay composed; and Erik was like Naomi, not wanting to cry in front of a crowd.

Later, Naomi, Grace, Erik, Levi, and Everett had visited the cemetery. Somehow, their graves (the dead) had been set apart, so they all traveled in different directions in the graveyard. Naomi had found his grave and sat next to it. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. They started to flow quickly and hard.

"I miss you _so_ much. You're always going to be my best friend." her tears continued to flow as she hugged the grave stone. "I never even got the chance to tell you that I love you!"

The grave stone had read,  
_Luke Heartfilia  
X767-X791  
Beloved friend and mage_

"Naomi..." she heard faintly. _Th-that sounds like __**him**__,_ she thought. She looked around, but there wasn't anyone there. She leaned back against her knees. "Naomi." it came louder this time. "Naomi! NAOMI!"

* * *

Naomi jolted awake, seeing his face looking into hers when her eyes opened. She was shaking and sweating. Naomi automatically wrapped her arms around Luke's chest, crying. Luke seemed shocked, not knowing what was going on.

"What's wrong, Naomi?" Luke asked her, worried.

"Nothing." she responded, smiling against his chest. "Just know this. I love you."

Luke's face gained color at the confession. "I-I love you too, Naomi."

Then, they both went back to sleep with Luke holding Naomi in his arms, both smiling in happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the angst and the teasing... I wanted to write a one-shot to go with my picture (which is the cover). I hope you guys like it anyway ^^; And a quick list of names to clarify the gender bent names:**

**Naomi-Natsu; Liam-Lisanna; Rose-Rogue; Julian-Juvia; Grace-Gray; Levi-Levy; Gale-Gajeel; Caleb-Cana; Everett-Evergreen; Eliana-Elfman; Freda-Fried; Bianca-Bixlow; Jen-Jet; Drew-Droy; Luke-Lucy**


End file.
